


Awkward Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Sparring, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aqua takes a chance in a simpler, sweeter time. Terra isn't complaining.





	Awkward Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes)_

Aqua watches Terra with Ventus, and his warmth with the younger boy makes her heart lift. He’s so good with him, lifting him up and helping him out. When Ventus leaves, she jogs over. Terra glances up, and smiles at her warmly, standing from his seat on the ground, drinking some water.

“Hey Aqua! Where’ve you been?” He asks, his voice taking on a familiar teasing cadence. She rolls her eyes slightly, smiling back a little helplessly.

“Around,” she replies cheekily. “You and Ven done for the day?”

“Yeah. Missed you, though. You’re a better teacher, I think.” Terra laughs, a little sheepishly. Aqua’s smile softens.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Terra, you’re good with him. He really looks up to you, you know?” She punches him lightly in the arm. “Now, come on, want to spar, or are you all tired out?” She asks, cheekiness making a reappearance. Terra laughs again, full-throated and warm, and she basks in the sound.

“You’re on,” he agrees, and Earthshaker falls, broad and heavy to his hand. Aqua summons Rainfell, and they draw back to a starting position, giving each other a polite bow before clashing.

It’s fun, and once Aqua finally wins the match, they’re both sweating. Terra laughs, though, as he concedes, and the balloon of warmth and light in Aqua’s chest expands so that she can barely contain it anymore. She lets her keyblade shatter into light and grabs Terra’s shoulders, hauling herself up on tiptoes. It’s not quite enough, so she reaches up and pulls him down to her, sealing their lips together in a slightly awkward, inexperienced kiss. Terra’s hands flutter, Earthshaker vanishing, and finally he settles them, big and warm, on her hips. She shivers, pulling him closer.

A soft cough behind them has them pulling apart, and Aqua whirls, heart beating double time. Both of them are flushed and panicky. Eraqus raises an eyebrow at them both.

“I can see it’s clearly high time I give you both the Sex Talk. Come along, now, step lively,” he says dryly, as they both splutter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
